


Broken, But Not Alone: Korrasami Rewritten

by Scottishgaycatgirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami is Canon, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Pain, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishgaycatgirl/pseuds/Scottishgaycatgirl
Summary: After the traumatic events of season three in which Korra was nearly killed by the metal that the Red Lotus poisoned her with, Asami comes with her to the south pole while she recovers, instead of the two of them being apart for three years. It's a lot gayer than how Korrasami actually went down in the show. Lots of angst, fluff and hurt-comfort. I cried a little bit when I wrote it.First chapter posted on December 19th, 2020, in honor of Korrasami's sixth anniversary of being canon.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

Korra slammed Zaheer into the ground, the chain rattling loudly. But as soon as she'd flung her opponent to the hard earth below, she gasped for breath and collapsed to the ground herself, completely worn out.

Her eyes flickered open and closed a few times, and the last time she opened them, she saw Asami rush to her side and hover over her just before kneeling down next to her. She felt Asami's hands come around her -- hands which she normally wore gloves over, but she'd taken them off so that Korra wouldn't feel uncomfortable with the rough material touching her skin.

"Korra," she whispered, "it's me. It's Asami. Hang in there, okay? Please don't give up..."

Tonraq approached his daughter, but he kept his distance; he was worried for Korra, obviously, but he wanted to let Asami have a moment with her.

"Korra," Asami added, "look, your dad's okay... He made it. And I know he's so proud of you. And so am I. We're all proud of you."

The glow in Korra's eyes dimmed.

Tonraq came closer and knelt nearby. "Korra, sweetheart... Please hang on."

Korra panted, reaching a hand up towards her dad -- she missed, and her hand fell onto Asami's shoulder. Her eyes shut. I might as well already be dead, she thought sadly to herself.

She tried to hold on, but her fingers slipped from Asami's jacket. She could still hear Asami crying for her -- not so much sobbing as she was crying, but the sounds radiated sadness and despair. "No, no, no... Korra, please, stay with me..."

Korra tried. But she couldn't. She exhaled one last time, and fell completely unconscious. She couldn't hear Asami anymore. Couldn't see anything. Couldn't feel anything.

"Come on, Korra, breathe... Stay with me. I need you to stay with me. Please just hang in there." Asami pleaded. She'd never pleaded like that. She'd never felt so worried, so desperate; not like this. But now Korra was dying, and all Asami could feel was an awful heavy feeling in her chest.

No response came. As Asami cried one final tear, she sadly whispered three more words to Korra, but no one else could hear what she'd said. The raven-haired girl buried her face in her adored best friend's stiff shoulder as she lay there motionlessly.

Tonraq had tears in his eyes, too, as did Bolin. Mako was staring in disbelief and anguish, too shocked to shed a tear. The Beifong sisters weren't crying either, but there was pain in Suyin's eyes, like Mako. Lin looked defeated.

Zaheer, still restrained in the rocks, chuckled menacingly.

"What are you laughing about?" Lin glared at him.

"You're too late," he cackled. "The poison's been in her system too long. The Red Lotus has won!"

"You can save her. The poison is metallic." Jinora spoke up.

Suyin rushed over to Korra's body. She looked at Asami, about to advise her to step away, to avoid contact with the metal poison, but she knew Asami would refuse leave Korra's side. Asami grasped Korra's hand as Su metalbended the poison out; to search for a pulse, and because it felt comforting to hold her hand.

The silver fluid floated out of Korra's mouth. Asami could feel a pulse start back up through the water tribe girl's handcuffed wrist.

Korra opened her eyes -- no longer glowing -- as she coughed and choked. She inhaled and looked up at the tall girl with black hair holding her in her arms.

"Asami," she breathed. Her eyes darted around, and her gaze landed on her father. "Dad --"

Asami let Tonraq hug his daughter, and when he let go of Korra, she hugged her even tighter and for even longer. "I've got you, Korra. I'm here. It's okay..."

Korra hugged back. Not tightly, because she didn't have the strength after nearly dying. But she was up against Asami's chest, and Asami could feel her heartbeat. It was reassuring; just a moment ago Korra's heart wasn't beating, so it felt good to know that it was now, and she was really okay and alive.

Asami just stroked Korra's hair, hoping it was distracting her from any pain she might have been feeling. She was careful not to hug too tight, trying to avoid suffocating her.

"No," Zaheer yelled, still trapped in the rocks, then proceeded to ramble on about how the Red Lotus' goal had already been set into motion, how chaos was the natural order, et cetera. Bolin shoved a sock into his mouth to muffle his words. Zaheer just shut up.

"See what I did there? I put a sock in it. Literally!" Bolin grinned. Opal, next to him, sighed. "Classic Bolin..."

Korra chuckled weakly. It hurt to laugh, and she tensed because of it.

Asami kept hugging her. She never wanted to leave Korra's side again.

In that moment, Asami made a vow to herself that she'd always be there for Korra no matter what.

•••••

"Are you sure you want to back to the southern water tribe alone?" Mako asked Korra.

"She won't be. I'm going with her." Asami approached the group.

"You know you don't have to, Asami..." Korra said.

"But I'm going to." Asami replied. "You guys go and help out where you can. I'll take care of Korra. Okay?"

"Alright, if you insist." Bolin nodded. "We hope you feel better soon, Korra..."

"What he said. Wishing you a smooth recovery." Mako added.

Everyone hugged, and then Korra boarded the boat with Asami's help. The boat left the dock, and the brothers waved goodbye to their two close friends. Korra and Asami waved back, and when the boat was out of view, hidden by a thin layer of mist, Korra reached for Asami's hand, but was too afraid to hold it.

When Asami noticed, she made eye contact with Korra and grasped at her hand, letting her know that she was okay with it. So Korra just held it. If only Asami knew how comforting this feels, she thought to herself.

It was almost enough to entirely drown out the small, sharp, icy-hot burning feeling that kept shooting through her blood every once in a while -- whatever the hell it was.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter

It was the middle of the night. Korra was asleep in her bed. Everything was fine for a while. But eventually, nightmares crept into her mind.

She remembered this. She'd dreamt it before. Everyone was crying or watching in dismay or both of those two things. She remembered how much it hurt. Every detail of it was all coming back to her.

She screamed. Not high-pitched, not screaming bloody murder, but it clearly expressed that she felt tormented.

Finally she woke up. She noticed the feeling of that icy-hot sting in her body, and she went tense. But thankfully it was starting to pass.

She exhaled heavily. Her adorably messy dark brown bangs were stuck to her forehead with sweat. She brushed them back behind her ear.

Naga, in the corner of the room, lifted her head from the floor and looked up at the girl. She made a small noise, like a whimper, but concerned for Korra more than scared of something.

"It's alright, Naga... I'm fine."

Naga cocked her head to the side, remaining silent. Korra just looked at her, not saying anything else, and the polar bear dog lay back down and resumed sleep.

Korra wanted so badly to hug Naga at that moment, but she just didn't. And even if she had hugged her, it wasn't like it would actually help anything, was it?

She'd been having these nightmares for weeks and nothing had changed.

And she hated it. But what was she supposed to do?

Korra went to sleep soon after Naga. But between the two of them, only the furry white beast slept peacefully.

•••••

The next morning, Korra woke up to find Naga licking her face, a polar bear dog's way of giving kisses. She forced a fake laugh and hugged her animal companion. But deep down, she was still hurting a lot.

She did appreciate Naga waking her up with dog kisses, though.

Korra pet Naga down the back of her head. She picked up a book from her nightstand next to her; it was a book on Avatar Kyoshi. Asami had found it at some point and given it to Korra, along with a few others.

She hadn't said where she'd gotten them from. But she did say why she'd seeked them out for her.

"I know you haven't been feeling great recently ever since Unalaq destroyed your connection to your past lives... So I thought maybe it could help if I looked for books about the previous Avatars. It's the closest thing to being able to talk to them."

"Asami, that's so thoughtful of you... I really appreciate you doing this." Korra had smiled. "Where did you even find these?"

"It doesn't matter. It only matters to me that I've helped, even if it's just a little."

"Just the fact that you thought to do this for me is enough. That was really sweet of you. Thank you, Asami..."

"Of course, Korra." She'd said, and then hugged her.

Korra opened the book to page 173 and began reading the tale of how Kyoshi killed Chin The Conqueror. 

Later, when Asami saw Korra, she was sitting at the edge of the bed. Asami noticed that she seemed upset. She walked over to her and spoke up.

"Hey, Korra... How are you feeling?"

Korra hadn't heard Asami, so of course, she didn't respond.

"Korra?"

"Wh-what? Oh... Hey, Asami. Sorry, I was just a little zoned out." Korra said.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

"I guess, yeah," Korra sighed, thinking it would be burdening Asami if she told her how badly she really felt.

"Are you sure?"

Korra was hesitant to answer. She took a moment, and was about to say something, but she only opened her mouth-- no words came out.

"Do you need a hug?"

Korra didn't show it, but hearing Asami ask that was somewhat shocking-- though, it was shocking in a good way. She still was feeling down, but for a moment, she felt happy. Hopeful. Because it meant so much that Asami cared.

A single tear fell down from her cheek(which Asami didn't see). She turned to Asami and buried her face in the girl's shoulder, arms wrapping around her.

Asami's arms came around Korra. She placed one palm over her spine and stroked up and down her back. She reached the other one up towards Korra's head and ran her fingers through the water tribe girl's hair, comforting her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Asami asked when they separated. "If you don't want to, that's fine, but if you're hiding it because you're ashamed, please don't do that to yourself. If that's what it is, just tell me. There's no need to be ashamed. I won't judge you. I promise. You can tell me."

"I just had a nightmare last night." Korra answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry... Was it bad?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I woke up crying and screaming. I've had the nightmare before, but this is the first time it came with such an abrupt wake-up. But it doesn't matter anymore. And you don't have to apologize, it isn't your fault."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No... I'm not really. But I just didn't want to worry you..." Tears brimmed at her eyes, but she blinked them back before Asami could notice.

"Oh, Korra..." Asami hugged her again. "You don't have to hide how you feel. Especially not to avoid worrying me. I worry about you because I care about you a lot. I care about how you feel. If you're feeling like this, you can tell me. I want to help in any way I can, if I can at all."

Korra's eyes brightened up. She meekly smiled at Asami. "Okay. I will. Thank you."

"Would you feel better if I stayed with you in your room at night? I'm kind of a night owl. I'm awake fairly late. I can stay up and make sure you sleep okay. And I wake up easily when there's noise, so I can respond quickly if you're distressed, if you'd like me to, or if it'll help..." Asami offered. "Only if you're comfortable with it, though! I'd never do that if you were uncomfortable with it. I mean, the idea of that might seem a bit weird...? I'm just offering because I want to make sure you're okay. But if you'd rather not..."

"Don't worry, I know." Korra replied with a soft, quiet laugh. "Yeah... If you want to, I think that could help."

"Okay." Asami nodded, smiling warmly. "I'm glad you're not uncomfortable about it. I'll do that. I hope it ends up helping, at least somewhat."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that..."

"Of course."

The two of them spent the whole day together, just talking about whatever, in Korra's room. When it came time that night fell, Asami tucked Korra in, and hummed a sweet melody to her as she fell asleep. Later on, Asami settled into the chair near Korra's bed and also fell into slumber.

The one time throughout the night that she did hear Korra stir, that stress was eased effortlessly. All Asami had to do was place a hand on Korra's forehead, and she relaxed instantly. She was perfectly fine; she didn't wake up for even one second. Perhaps it was that Asami's presence comforted her enough that she didn't feel afraid anymore.

And whatever the nightmare had been about, she didn't remember a thing the next morning.

[Author's note/disclaimer: I'd like to inform you that when I wrote that Asami gave Korra those books about the past Avatars after her connection to them was lost, it wasn't my own original idea. It was a headcanon I found on social media. I've seen it a few times, actually, so I won't be surprised if some of you guys recognize the headcanon. When I saw it, I was just like "this is canon now." and wrote it when I made this chapter. I'm not going to take credit for an idea that wasn't my own, so I just wanted to mention this. Also, merry Christmas everyone! Happy holidays, for those who celebrate something other than Christmas, and for the readers who don't celebrate at all, I wish you a lovely day/good night as well. I hope I can update again soon! I know this chapter might not have really had much happening. And I usually take a while to finish a chapter because I'm really self-conscious about if every single thing I write is as good as I think it has to be. I guess one could say I'm a perfectionist, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless!]


End file.
